<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eyes by zanyandblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091011">The Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyandblack/pseuds/zanyandblack'>zanyandblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dark Comedy, M/M, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Suspense, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyandblack/pseuds/zanyandblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Animaniacs/Pinky And The Brain AU fanfic. The story is about 5 Animaniacs cast, who were in their 30s and 40s, getting lost at night after coming back from a nightclub. It's loosely based on the movie I just saw, which is called Five Across The Eyes. Warning: Rated T for Strong Language &amp; Mild Violence.</p><p> </p><p>Note: Originally written/published in December 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brain &amp; Pinky (Animaniacs), Pinky &amp; Yakko Warner, Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)/Squit (Animaniacs), Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding A Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a mild beginning, no craziness happenin' yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Animaniacs/Pinky And The Brain AU - The Eyes</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>This story involves the Animaniacs cast getting lost at night. It's loosely based on the movie I just saw, which is called Five Across The Eyes. Here are the characters.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> One of the most logical people and the most obedient and loyal of the five. He also drives his wife's car, that he needs to be careful with.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Yakko has an playfully arrogant and irreverent personality, he also proves to be responsible, persistent, determinant, and optimistic. However, he struggles with insecurity and quite suffers from anxiety, he's often get quite scared and freaks out most of the time. He's 41.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Just a chill person, who eats a-lot. He also a song producer, who makes mostly Drill or Trap type beats. He's 39 and also the youngest out of all of them.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>The brave, snarky smart-ass, pulls out his disturbing but creative hijinks (to the point where he craps in a plastic bag ape-style and throws it on to the driver's windshield). He can be a little naive some of the time, he also speaks Spanish since he's part Dominican. He's 43 and also the oldest of them all.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> One of the smartest, but gets a little anxious and he turn to be germaphobic and cannot cope with gross smells as he tends to throw up He's 43.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Now we know most all about the characters. Hope you enjoyed the AU's story (Warning: This might get a little too much as it is mature as it is rated T)</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 1: Finding A Way Home</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>On their way home from a nightclub, five friends, Squit is driving home with his wife's van, Yakko was drinking a Starbucks latte, Wakko was on his laptop making beats, Pinky was on his iPhone X while holding a map and Brain was looking through the window. Yakko almost spilled latte on the van.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Hey! Don't fuck up my wife's van.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Squit, why don't you keep your eyes on a damn road?! I didn't spill, aight!?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Seriously, we need to know where we are.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Hello! We're on the road, aren't we?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Yak, how would you like a punch in a face?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (holding a map) Can someone take this please? I can't find it.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> That's 'coz it's not on there.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (snatches a map from Pinky) Give it to me. It's a small road and it doesn't have its map like that.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>You guys don't even know what road this is, do you?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well, I dunno. Do you? (smirking)</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> (looking deadpan) You know what, I think it would be best if you stop turning on the side roads and drive back to where the nightclub is like everyone else.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Dude, we're just going on this road to see where it ends up.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>We've been seeing where it ends up for the past… (checking his watch) ...35 minutes! C'mon, Squit, just turn around and let's go!</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Fine, you do you, innit.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> (sighs) Fine, how about we vote on it?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Well...yeah, not a bad idea.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Squit, you have a licence, right? Maybe, you can choose where to go.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>This is ridiculous. This is America, we have mass! Everything is charted out as…</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> I dunno what to do. If I turn back now, there's no way I would make it home by 11.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Well, you either turn back around or never make it home at all. And, Yakko, I would appreciate it if you weren't making stupid decisions like that.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Wait, why do you have to be back by 11?</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> 'Coz my wife said so. Plus, it's her van, I'm not supposed to be driving her van while this late. She'll kill me! (then mumbled) If somebody didn't tell them to turn around…</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> <strong>WHAT?!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Nothing! Look, I was thinking that it was gonna be faster but it's not. So next time, we're gonna ride with Wak's car instead.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>What, me? Driving? What about your nephew's, Pinky?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Yeah, and we have to listen to Bryan Adams every goddamn time, no thank you.</p>
      <p>They all laugh.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Yak, for real tho. Are you sure this way's gonna get us home?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Of course! All I know is this is the road that the guy told me.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Jesus Christ, Yakko. First off, you were like "Yeah, of course. This is the road." Now, you're like "Maybe, err, I dunno". (laughs)</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Well, gee. Thanks, Wak! (sarcastically)</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Guys, look! Civilisation!</p>
      <p>They all drove by to an old, empty gas station. They soon pulled over to the small parking lot.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Sort off.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Well, someone's going in there with me.</p>
      <p>Wakko nodded no and Pinky was still on his phone.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> I ain't going in there by myself.</p>
      <p>Yakko sighed and got out of the van and so did Squit. Wakko also got out of the van.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Wait, where the hell are you going?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Bathroom, I need a piss. (closes the door)</p>
      <p>Pinky and Brain have an awkward silence while the others are inside the gas station, suddenly 2 cars run passed on the road.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Holy tits! Dude, did you see that?</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>What?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Those 2 cars! They're doing like 120mph peace outta this bitch.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Yeah, so what? They might be chasing at each other.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Nah, I think they're racing!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>You think they're racing? Pinky, who races in a fucking...?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> I think he's trying to catch up to the other dude, so they can initiate a race.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Dude, shut the fuck up! That makes no sense!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Wait, how are you gonna tell me? You don't even know!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> You don't even know, you imbecile! How does it make any sense?! What sense does it ma... How are you gonna chase someone to initiate a race?! There's no stop light.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Well, that's how they do.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> No, they don't. Who does that?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>How do you know?</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>How do <strong>YOU </strong>know?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well...to be honest, I have no idea but...</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Exactly, that's what I thought.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: NO!</strong> Because I occasionally race people myself, I did that on the freeway once.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> So you would chase someone in a crowded freeway? So you could...where would you initiate a race at?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>They were driving fast and tried to stud on people. And I know my car can smoke them out as I'm gonna catch up to them...</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> That's because you are a dumb...</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> ...and then ripe my engine twice.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Brain: HOW IN THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU GONNA RIPE YOUR ENGINE TWICE WHILE DRIVING?!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well, you...</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> What, you're gonna burst their car in neutrals?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well, technically yeah. Ya sabes?</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> God, you're such an idiot!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Well, you give them the finger after that. (laughs)</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> <strong>SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I SHALL HAVE TO HURT YOU!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (laughs) Awww...c'mon.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Nah, we're done! This shit is done, okay?! You know what, I was believing your stupid shit until you bought <strong>THAT</strong> up!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Oh, c'mon! I'm sorry. Wanna nudge, amigo? (then nudges Brain)</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> No, Pinky! Please stop.</p>
      <p>Squit and Yakko got back in the van to see Pinky as he kept nudging on Brain.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Pinky, get the hell of me! (shoves Pinky away in anger)</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Awww, c'mon. I was just joking around.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Ohhh, I guess you two needed some alone time. We'll go back if you want us to.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Hey! I ain't going back in there, this place is disgusting.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Well, did you at least find out where we are going?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Hell yeah. We're going to this road, like I said all along. Wait, where did my lil' bro go?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> I dunno.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> My god! I've got a great idea. Let's prank him. It'll be hilarious.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Hell yeah! (as he twisted his car keys to start the engine)</p>
      <p>Wakko came out of the gas station and went to get in the van.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Well, it's about time. (he turned to Squit) Squit, pull forward.</p>
      <p>Wakko was about to open the car door, however, Squit started moving the van while giggling.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Sorry, we won't pull forward next time.</p>
      <p>Wakko was about to open the car door again as Squit started moving the van the second time.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> C'mon!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Get in the van already, Wak!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Yeah, hurry up!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(still running to the car, looking quite pissed) Well, I would if you stop fucking...!</p>
      <p>Suddenly, there was a sound of glass smashing and metal crushing as the van smashed into the back of the SUV.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Oh my fucking God!</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Dude, you just hit that car!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: SHIT! NO! GOD, NO! </strong>(facepalms) Is it that bad?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Hold on, lemme check.</p>
      <p>Wakko went to check the front of the van, as he saw the damaged bumper and the left headlight broken.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Awww...bruh. You fucked up a bumper! (laughs)</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>What the fuck, man?! My wife's gonna be so pissed!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Well, it's your own fault! Do you wanna call her then?!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> <strong>NO! </strong>I mean...I don't know! God, how could this happen to me?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Well, you're the one driving.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Look, let's just go!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> We can't, we have to solve the accident.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Do you want Squit to get in trouble?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Well, no.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Okay then!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Can you all just shut up?! I can't hear myself think!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Look, it's just a minor accident and this guy, who was driving the SUV, wouldn't probably notice. So let's all drive away and pretend none of this situation ever happened.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Can't argue with that, I say we go.</p>
      <p>Squit hits the wheel with anger and starts the van again, Wakko gets back in the van and shuts the door. Then Squit drove back into the exact same road and continued driving.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 2 coming soon.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Entering The Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Squit and the others kept driving to find their way home after what happened earlier, Squit is still furious about what happened to his wife's car. It all turned out okay until hell broke loose for them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter may get really intense and mature. So beware!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Entering The Eyes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Warning: This chapter may get really intense and mature.)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Squit and the others kept driving on the same road as before, Squit is still furious about what happened to his wife's car.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Damn it! Why did I do that? Great, now I have to go back.</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> No, just keep going. You already screwed the pooch up by doing a "right" thing.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Well, thank you for boarding the car like the rest of us, Wak! (sarcastically)</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Well, is it my fault that y'all pulled a stunt on me?!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Christ, why did I listen to you guys?</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Uhhh...correction. You said "you guys", I said to stay.</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Well, it doesn't change the fact that I'm so screwed in the ass.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Well, think about it this way. At least you got your first "hit and run" outta the way.</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> I'm so dead.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Ayyy! Calm down, it's just a minor accident. Okay?</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>But...</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Hey! No, stop. Shut up!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> (sighed) I don't know what to do.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Look, if you would have stayed there then your wife would be pissed off and you know what that means...lawsuits, divorce and worst of all, losing your dignity. And that's a big "Hell no!" on that part. You said it yourself. Remember? (Squit kept driving as he wasn't saying a word.) Forget it.</p><p>Squit suddenly kept driving the same road but when he pulled over there were two signs, but he didn't have much time to care as he drove to the right road as a shortcut.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Wait, where the hell are you going?</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Just picking a shortcut, it's obviously not the right way.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Really? You're saying that now?!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Wait, how do you know?</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Easy, it'll be half a mile down the road.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> But what if we don't go half a mile? That's the problem.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(looks at the map) Well, what was the road? The Eyes or something like that? And by the way, who names the road "The Eyes"?</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Hmph, The Eyes? Well, that's one way of stupidity. (sneakers)</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Wait, what's "The Eyes"?</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Yeah, no idea.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Wait, I think it's the area of the place.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Are you sure this map isn't just using "I" in the conjunction as in... (puts on a fake hillbilly accent) "I have been living in this area for around..." Great, nobody's even listening.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Well, there's nothing on here apart from Dead Horses and The Eyes! This map is confusing me.</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>So, we're gonna be spending the night out here, aren't we?</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Yeah, well this sucks!</p><p>Squit and the others kept driving, but there's suddenly a small flashing light from the distance that the others saw.</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> The hell is that?</p><p>They drove further to see what it is, which appears to be the exact same SUV Squit accidentally hit while at the gas station.</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Holy shit, that was the same car that we just hit earlier.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Yeah, let's not talk about it. (as he drove past the SUV)</p><p>As the gang drove past the SUV, it suddenly turned around and started driving towards them.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Fuck, it's turning around! Is the driver still pissed off about what happened earlier?</p><p>As the SUV started driving towards them, it was going faster and faster, like if it's about to chase them.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(getting nervous) Uhhh...Squit, go faster.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Yep, I think the driver is very, very pissed off, I could tell.</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Oh, don't be ridiculous. Maybe he or she wants your insurance information.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Uhhh...Squit, do you have insurance information?</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> No, which means they'll give away my wife's licence number! Shit! God, I'm so dead!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Well, maybe if you weren't pranking me at the gas station, none of this would have happened!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>How does he even know that we were in the car?</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Well, duh! Hello! They followed us from the store.</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> I know that, but the whole reason we left is because he didn't see us or he didn't realize that we were gonna get caught. Unless, he's spying on us!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Shit, he's probably watching us the whole time! He's probably just waiting. Now, he's gonna get us and disembowel us!</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Hey! That is the last time I'm gonna hear someone mentioning this, you understand?! Nobody's gonna die and nobody in this car is getting dis...dis...disemwuteverthefuck!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>(slams the wheels in anger) <strong>MOTHERFUCKER!</strong></p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Look, there's the exact same road as before.</p><p>Squit was driving too fast to get to the main road.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Christ! Slow down, Squit!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Hold on!</p><p>Squit turns away from the previous road and went back on the shortcut. Yakko fell down on Squit.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>(shoves Yakko back to his seat) Dafuq?! Get off me!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Squit, I swear to God! Do you know how to drive a van?</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Yes! Please shut up!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well, are there even Ultra turns?!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> No, Pinky! Of course they are no fucking Ultra turns! It's a van, not a Lambo!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Oh, c'mon! Clearly, there must be some Ultra turns in this van! After all, it's still fucking new! (accidentally slaps Yakko in the face)</p><p><strong>Yakko: OWWW!</strong> You hit me in the face!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Oh, fuck this! Everybody, get your phones out to check your signals!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(checks his phone for signal) Nope, it's nothing! No bars! Great, now it's all such BS as I can't do everything! What a great-ass start!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Well, you can start by <strong>SHUTTING THE FUCK UP!</strong></p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Hey! Don't tell me to shut the fuck up! You shut the fuck up!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> (getting furious) <strong>OH MY GOD, JUST STOP TALKING! </strong>Yakko, can you check my phone? (Yakko picks Squit's phone up off the floor) Ohhh! I knew I should have turned around. We gotta go back, we gotta go back to the store!</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Really? You wanna turn around now?!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Dude, the SUV is still fucking chasing us! (accidentally slaps Yakko in the face again)</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> <strong>BRAIN, OH MY FUCKING GOD!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Brain: SQUIT, JUST KEEPING GOING FASTER!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Squit: I AM!</strong>
</p><p>Squit steps on the brake to go faster, as the SUV was still chasing the gang.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Guys, it's not a bigger vehicle. Squit, seriously, just pull over!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>What?! Are you mad?! What if that guy is trying to kill us?! Squit, keep moving!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>(facepalms with anxiety) Fuck, I'm having a nervous breakdown.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Goddamnit, Yak! Why would you prank me in the gas station?!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Okay, I'm sorry! It was the worst idea ever!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Look, maybe we could pay for him for the damage and maybe it will make him go away. (pulls out a $100 bill from his pocket) I've got $100!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Guys, I can't do this! I can't keep driving!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Well, you gonna have to, Squit!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>No, I can't! My hands are already dripping wet. I can't keep going.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Y'know what, fine, I'll do it myself! Gimme the wheel!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Hell no!</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Gimme some towels, anybody.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well, I got mine. (hands his Adidas towel to Wakko)</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Thanks, Pinky. Squit, here's a towel. (hands Pinky's Adidas towel to Squit)</p><p>Squit wipes his hands dry with a towel. The van was about to go off the road.</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Dude, what are you doing?! The road!</p><p>Squit gasps and keeps his hands on the wheels and turns the van back on the road.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>What, y'all expect me to see the road all the time?! I can barely see!</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Well, don't you remember the way out? You're the only one driving!</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (gasps) <strong>STOP!</strong></p><p>Squit pulled over quickly as he could as the gang saw the sign saying "Dead End".</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (godsmacked) Nah, nah, dead end?!</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(panicking) Turn around, Squit!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>But...</p><p>
  <strong>Yakko: TURN AROUND!</strong>
</p><p>Squit tries turning around his van but the SUV blocks him as the gang all start panicking.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Fuck, I can't! There's not enough room!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>That fucking prick blocked us!</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Just push the car outta the way!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>How, Wak?! How can I push this thing outta the fucking...?!</p><p>A random woman got out of the SUV with a shotgun.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>(terrified) <strong>OH MY FUCKING GOD!</strong> That bitch has a gun!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Fucking hell!</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>Get the fuck outta the van!</p><p>They all freak out.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>Stop the fucking van!</p><p>Squit turns off the van as the others put their hands up.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>(opens their door) Get out of the van!</p><p>Squit got out of the van first despite the woman taking his car keys from his hands and pushing him out of the way.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>(points the gun at the others) All of you, out, <strong>NOW!</strong></p><p>They all sat there looking scared.</p><p><strong>Woman:</strong> I will spray everyone inside this car!</p><p>(Yakko starts screaming and crying)</p><p><strong>Woman:</strong> I will! <strong>NOW CRAWL OUT OF THE CAR!</strong></p><p>They all crawl out of the car one by one. Yakko, who was panicking the most, goes second but only to get shoved onto the floor. Wakko can out third, Pinky got out fourth and Brain got out last.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(still panicking and crying) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to damage your car!</p><p><strong>Woman: SHUT UP!</strong> All of you, put your hands on your backs and get down on the floor!</p><p>They all put their hands on their backs and kneeled down to the floor.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>How much did you see?!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>What?!</p><p>
  <strong>Woman: WHAT DID YOU SEE?!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>What the fuck are you on about?!</p><p>
  <strong>Woman: STOP LYING TO ME, BOY!</strong>
</p><p>The woman pulled the trigger on them again as to the point where Yakko's having a mental breakdown.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Look, we'll do anything! Just don't kill us all!</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>You tried to run over my daughter again?!</p><p>
  <strong>Wakko: WHAT?!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Woman:</strong> <strong>YOU'RE HERE TO DESTROY MY FAMILY!</strong></p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>What are ya talking about?!</p><p>
  <strong>Woman: YES...YOU...DO!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>We know nothing about family, man! Please, let us go!</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>Get the fuck up! Go! To the front! (The gang got up and ran to the front of the van) Now, take off your clothes.</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Why?!</p><p><strong>Woman:</strong> "Why?!" Because I wanna see what's so special about you. <strong>NOW TAKE THEM OFF!</strong></p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>How about <strong>FUCK NO!</strong></p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>(threatens Pinky with a gun) I will splatter your skull into smithereens, <strong>YOU LITTLE SHIT! NOW TAKE THEM OFF!</strong></p><p>They all take their clothes off very slowly.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>C'mon!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> You can't do this!</p><p><strong>Woman:</strong> Blah, blah, blah! Put 'em in the pile!</p><p>They all took their clothes off and placed them in a plie besides their underwear.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>I...mean...everything! Take everything off! Hurry up, don't take all night!</p><p>They all took that underwear off as well as they covered their private parts. The others looked very embarrassed and scared, Yakko is already losing his mind.</p><p><strong>Woman:</strong> Awww, boys. Don't cover yourselves up. I want your hands on your sides. (touches Pinky uncomfortably) I don't want your hands covering your "things".</p><p>Yakko, Squit and Wakko were already screaming and crying.</p><p><strong>Woman: SHUT UP AND STOP WHINING! </strong>(takes Squit by the arm) Now, pee on your clothes.</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> What?! You can't...</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>I want you to pee-pee on your clothes...or...<strong>I'LL RAM THIS GUN SO FAR UP YOUR ASS AND THROUGH YOUR INSIDE TO YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!</strong></p><p>Squit's crying became far worse as it felt like he was being violated.</p><p><strong>Woman:</strong> You...put your filth on your clothes! <strong>NOW, PISS!</strong></p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Okay, I'll do it.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>(looks at Brain, menacingly) Get over here! (drags Brain by the arm to where the clothes are) Get down!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Okay, but...</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>But what?!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>You'll have to let us go.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>Fine, make it quick!</p><p>Brain was trying so hard to push his bladder.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>I...don't...see anything!</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> (still struggling) Just, give me a sec! It's coming!</p><p>Brain finally urinates on all his clothes and his gang's clothes.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>There you go! Good boy. You did it. That wasn't so bad, was it?</p><p>Brain sheds a tear in embarrassment and regret.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>(picks up Brain by the arm and pushes him to the front of the van) <strong>NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK UP, YOU FILTHY TWAT! </strong>Now, on your knees. <strong>ALL OF YOU!</strong></p><p>They all kneeled down again.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>Don't look at me! (pulls the trigger again) <strong>TURN AROUND! DON'T LOOK AT ME! SHUT UP! </strong>Next time, one of you will get your jaws crushed open and ripped out by a 30 pound mallet.</p><p>Yakko continues to scream and cry.</p><p><strong>Woman: </strong>(pulls a gun at Yakko) I'm gonna start with you next if you don't <strong>SHUT THE FUCK UP!</strong></p><p>Yakko screams louder as Pinky covers his mouth to quiet him down.</p><p><strong>Woman:</strong> (checks her watch) Oh, dear. Looks like we ran out of time. You boys better get ready.</p><p>The insane woman suddenly runs back to her SUV and drives off like nothing happened. Meanwhile, Squit, Yakko, Wakko and Brain were still panicking and crying, except for Pinky, who was in shock.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>What...in seven shades of fuck...was that?!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> (tries to comfort Yakko, who was crying) Yak. Yak, c'mon! Shhh. She's gone now.</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (sniffs) I just... (sniffs) ...wanna forget... (sniffs) ...everything... (sniffs) ...that has happened... (sniffs) ...and go home.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(tries to comfort Squit, who looks distressed) Squit, you aight?</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>(sniff) Yeah, sort of.</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Brain, you aight?</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> (looking quite pissed) Yeah, it's just that that I have piss all over my clothes! (puts his clothes back on) God, it feels uneven.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Squit, we're gonna put out clothes back on and leave, okay?</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Okay. I hear ya.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Okay, good. I'll leave you to it.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(trying to put his clothes back on, even his red cap) Ugh, it's so wet!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Yeah. I know, Wak. That's why I pissed on them.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Why would she do this to us? We don't even know her family!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Duh, maybe because she's an insane slut, y'know?</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Well, there's clearly something wrong with her. I mean, you don't make people urinate on their own clothes. That's mutiny!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Can we not relive this situation, okay?</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>We do need to get home, fast!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>We can't, I think she took the keys!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Well, then how do we get home?</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> I know, I can hotwire.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Dude, you don't know how to hotwire a vehicle.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Watch me. (pulled out his hotwire toolbox)</p><p>Brain got back into the van to have a rest.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(looks at Squit) Squit, look at me. Look at me! Are you sure you're okay to drive?</p><p>Squit didn't say anything. Brain got back into the van to have a rest.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Okay, I think you need a minute. (leaves Squit and walks to the van to see Wakko working on the hotwires) Aight, time's up, buddy. C'mon, move!</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Goddamn it, man! I almost had it. (packs away his toolbox and goes to the back of a van)</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(enters back into the van) What the fuck?! You haven't done anything!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (enters back into the van) Seriously, let's just get everybody in the van and go already! (suddenly bashes the wheel in stress and anger)</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Ayyy, stop it!</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(sniffs) Just go!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>We'll go when he's ready. He's going through a similar fate as you are right now. We need to be supportive and not rush shit! Just give him a couple of minutes.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(still crying) We don't have a couple of minutes! I wanna go home!</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Dude, c'mon. We all do.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(facepalms) Exactly. But we are not helping by screaming and whining so much! It's already over. (rubs Yakko's back) We're okay. I'll be right back. (leaves the van to check on Squit but suddenly found the car keys where it was dropped on the floor) Holy shit, the keys were on the floor this whole time. (he went to comfort Squit) Squit, we found your keys. Are you okay to drive now?</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>(wipes his eyes) Yeah. Okay, I'm ready.</p><p>Pinky carries Squit by the arm back into his driver's seat. Pinky sat back next to Brain, who was sleeping.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(sniffs) Squit, c'mon. Let's go. I wanna go home.</p><p>Squit sighed and twisted his keys to start the van.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Are you sure you're okay?</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> (turns around) Wait, where's my seatbelt?</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(still tearing up) It's at the back.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>(he found his seatbelt which was at the back, he began the strap in) Okay. Thanks, Wak.</p><p>Squit began to turn around and drive back into the main road while the others were still shocked about what happened earlier. Will this trauma strike again?</p><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 coming soon.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Car Chases, Poop Throwing & Dead Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Squit and the others kept driving on the same road after that incident. But will this extreme trauma come back?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Towards the end, this might get a little vulgar. So pray for your lil' guts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Car Chases, Poop Throwing &amp; Dead Ends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Warning: this might get a little vulgar)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Squit and the others kept driving on the same road, Brain was sleeping, Yakko was still traumatized by the incident and Wakko was drinking whiskey.</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Still can't believe this woman did a mad ting on us!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Yeah. like no shit!</p><p>Suddenly, the same SUV that the insane woman was driving was standing on the road as Squit pulled over. Yakko gasped as he was about to panic again.</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Shit! It's her again!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Just go past and ignore her, Squit!</p><p>Squit continued driving past the SUV.</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> See, that wasn't so bad!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Well at least… (he looked in the mirror of the van as the woman in the SUV began to chase them again) <strong>SHIT, SHE'S CHASING US AGAIN!</strong></p><p>Yakko began to panic and cry again.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Just go faster, she might not get us so quickly!</p><p>Squit began to drive faster as he never drove fast before.</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Wow! This crazy bitch just won't catch a breath!</p><p>The woman in the SUV was coming towards them as she's now honking. Squit and Yakko were panicking for their lives.</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Squit, she's really freaking me out now! Please go faster, please!</p><p>The SUV hit the van as Yakko was hit by the nose towards the windshield.</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> <strong>UGH!</strong> My fucking nose! I'm bleeding! (then suddenly cries)</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Just keep stepping on it!</p><p>Squit stepped on the pedal as hard as he could, the SUV was now far away from them. Yakko opened the first-aid kit to get a band-aid but was struggling to open the package.</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> I can't get it open!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> (snatches the packet of band-aids from Yakko's hand) You don't need a band-aid. Put your head forward.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Give it back!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> No, you're not! (pulls out a packet of ear plug, gets 2 out and hands them to Yakko) Here, use these. Now put these in your nose.</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> But how am I supposed to breathe?!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Just breathe through your mouth! C'mon, get it together!</p><p>Yakko stuffs the ear plugs in his nose. The woman in the SUV was near them again as she hit the van the second time.</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> <strong>WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?</strong></p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Holy shit! We gotta do something! I can't keep driving like this!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Well, we can't let her get us! We'll be ripped into shreds!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Woah, Yak! Now you're talking crazy.</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>We're still below 120! Why aren't we going 120?!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Because this van is not fast enough to go 120mph!</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(cries) Well, we have to keep going! I don't know how much I could take back there!</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(sees the white bit on the emergency fuel calculator) Shit! We're almost out of gas.</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Seriously?!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> (suddenly picks up a random urn off from the floor) Oh my God! What is this?!</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> It's an urn, dumbass! You put people's ashes in it after they die.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Ashes? Uhhh...Squit? Who died in there?</p><p><strong>Squit </strong>(gulps) It...It's my dad.</p><p>
  <strong>Pinky: WHAT?!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Wait, why is it in your girlfriend's car then?!</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Dude, that's fucking disgusting! He should be in the funeral somewhere, not in the van!</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Because he hasn't been buried yet! <strong>PUT IT AWAY!</strong></p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Here, you take it then.</p><p>
  <strong>Yakko: I DON'T WANT IT!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Guys, I've got an amazing idea! We need to throw all of this stuff that we don't need towards this crazy bitch. (gets out the spare tire as he was about to throw it)</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>No! Don't throw that, we might need it!</p><p>Squit turns around aggressively as Pinky falls over.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Shit, Pinky! You aight?</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Watch the road!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>I can't, there's no freaking button!</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Oh, fuck this! (opens the car door)</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Pinky, be careful!</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Don't worry, I've done this with cars before. Hold on to me just in case and don't let go!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Fine. (hold on to Pinky by the tail)</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Wait, I got it! Quick, hand me something else!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Quick, hand him something else!</p><p>Squit hands out his old tennis racket and gives it to Pinky. Pinky throws the tennis racket towards the SUV and cracks the windshield.</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Yes! Fucking bullsye!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Hey, you don't mind if I do it?</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Yeah, sure. Go ahead. I've got something better to do anyway.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Thanks. (swaps places Pinky and pulls out his mallet to throw it towards the SUV)</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Guys, I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe, I should turn back.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> <strong>HELL NO!</strong> What, do you want her to make us piss in our clothes again?! Ugh!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> What do you need me to do?!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Well, keep driving!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Then we need to go left!</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(as he pulls out his empty bottle of vodka and throws it onto the SUV, but he is about to fall out of the van as Brain grabs him by the tail and pulls him back) Holy shit!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Yeah, could you be more careful?!</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(holds his nose) Ugh! What's that stench?</p><p><strong>Brain: EWWW!</strong> What the fuck?! It smells like a dying gorilla took a dump on the burning tire! (then sees Pinky holding a plastic bag near to his ass whilst bending down grunting) <strong>PINKY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! </strong>(looks closely as what was in that plastic bag was literal feces) No, don't tell me you… (gasps) Oh my fucking God, he took a crap in here!</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (as he stood up and threw the plastic bag full of poop onto the windshield) <strong>HAH!</strong> Suck it!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Wait, what did you just throw?</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> <strong>FECES, PINKY HAD!</strong></p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Wait, so you shat in my girlfriend's van?</p><p>Suddenly, the SUV stopped in the middle of the road as the window cleaners tried to scrape poop off the windshield.</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Flipping heck, Pinky! The fuck did you just eat?</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Not much. I just ate 2 chicken &amp; bacon burritos and a chilli dog with extra cheese, even though I'm lactose intolerant. I couldn't hold it much longer so maybe that's why.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>So you threw it onto the bitch's car? Oh, that's hilarious! (laughs)</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Y'know what, good move! Not gonna lie! (laughs)</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> (laughs hysterically) That's fucking unreal!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well, it's worth it. Isn't it? (shuts the car door)</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> For God sakes, Pinky! This is the most vulgar thing you could ever be doing right now! (then gags) Open the fucking window, I'm about to throw up over here!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Damn, that was foul.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well, it worked. Didn't it? (laughs)</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Pinky, you dolt! This isn't funny anymore, I am this close to getting sick! (gags violently) Oh my fucking God, there goes the popcorn that I ate earlier as it's coming back up! (gags again and coughs) And the nachos too!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Okay, yeah uhhh...can you wipe your hands with something? It kinda smells in here.</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Here, borrow my sanitizer. I often use this just in case I needed to wash my hands.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> And why? Are you dealing with a habit of snapping off weed in your hand?</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>What? Oh, shut up.</p><p>Pinky squirts some sanitizer on his hands and uses his towel to wipe.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Sorry. Do you want it back, man?</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Nah, you can keep it. I already got loads.</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Gee, thanks. Okay, what we need to do is just look at the map and find out where we're at.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Yeah, don't start talking until you wipe up over there.</p><p>Pinky sighed with frustration as he kept wiping his hands. When he finished, he threw the towel to where Brain was sitting which made him vomit-sneeze.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Wouldn't you mind pulling over?!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>(turns around to see Brain with vomit in his hands) <strong>UGH! </strong>God, I thought it was a sneeze! (turns back around to see branches on the road which made him scream and pull over as it caused Brain's vomit to splash all over him)</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Goddamn, Squit! Can you even go through it?</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> No!</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Well, we gotta move it.</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> What, now?!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Yeah, now! C'mon! (as he got out of the van) Hurry!</p><p>Squit and Yakko also get out of the van to move the branches out of the road while Wakko comforts Brain.</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> You okay, man?</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Yes. I just can't stand septic odors.</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Ugh. Dude, it's all over your shirt, take that off.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Fine. I'm a grown-ass man, you know? (as he takes off his t-shirt and gives it to Wakko)</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> (sniffs his shirt) Phew, that's really hot!</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Ewww, don't examine it. I'll throw up more.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Okay, here's my spare shirt.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Thanks. (Wakko threw Brain's old shirt out into the woods) Wait, what the hell are you doing?!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Dude, you can just throw that away. It's got pee and vomit all over it.</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Well...seems fair enough.</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>You can keep mine.</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Thanks, Wak.</p><p>Squit, Yakko and Pinky were still moving the branches.</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> It's not moving!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Then, push harder!</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Hey guys!</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>What?</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> There's a really small space, I think we could get through over here. (points at the small road)</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Wak, you're a genius!</p><p>Suddenly, the flashing light appeared from the distance as it came from the SUV.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Awww, shit!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Quick, everyone back in the car!</p><p>They all went back in the van as Squit started the van, stood on the pedal, turned around and drove to the smaller road where Wakko was pointing at.</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> C'mon, Squit. Can you get us home or not?!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>I don't know where I'm going!</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Well, what are we supposed to do with this then? (as he's holding an urn full of Squit's dad's ashes)</p><p>Suddenly, the woman in the SUV was near them once again as she hit the van the third time. That caused the van to go off the road as the others were screaming, that also caused Brain to drop the urn as the ashes were spilt everywhere.</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (stops screaming) Ow! My neck! I think I pulled a muscle.</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Wait! (coughs up his dad's ashes) Was that my dad?</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>(sees the ashes all over to floor) Oh, shit! Squit, I'm really sorry!</p><p>The woman in the SUV was coming after them as Squit kept driving.</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> The fuck is wrong with that basic bitch?!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Hide your heads, now!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> But, what if…</p><p>
  <strong>Squit: I SAID NOW!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>I don't know how much more I could take from this, sooner or later, I think I'm gonna be sick again!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Keep your heads down!</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Aight, I hear ya!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Fuck, I can't see anything! It's too bright all of a sudden! I think I'm gonna cry again!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> What, you're gonna cry again?! Don't start crying, you can't cry right now!</p><p>
  <strong>Squit: SHUT UP!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Man, I can't see jack!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>(as he saw another road on the right) <strong>HOLD ON! </strong>(he suddenly turns right)</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Keep going!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>I'm trying!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Uhhh...Squit, what's wrong with your van?</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> What? (sees the red bit on the emergency fuel calculator as it's beeping, Squit and the others began to panic) No! No, no, no, no, no! It's not happening! <strong>IT'S NOT HAPPENING!</strong></p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Wait! I think I could see another road.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Holy shit, you're right! I think this is the way out.</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Yes! Finally!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Don't worry, guys! We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it! (as he drove closer but suddenly saw another dead end with a sign saying "Road Closed" which blocked the exit to the bigger road, Squit then pulled over and frowned) No, we haven't. What the hell?! Noooooo!</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>You gotta be fucking kidding me!</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Nooooooooooo! (bashes the wheel with anger and stress) <strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Pinky: OH, FUCK!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wakko: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?</strong>
</p><p>The SUV drove right in front of the van as the others were screaming for their lives. The woman got out of the SUV with a shotgun as they were screaming loudly which caused Yakko to have a mental breakdown.</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Run that whore over, Squit!</p><p>
  <strong>Squit: WHAT?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pinky: RUN HER OVER!</strong>
</p><p>Squit stood on the pedal and ran over that crazy woman as fast as he could, he suddenly was in shock.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Oh, shit. Is she dead?</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(as he opened the car door to see the woman's dead body on the road) Oh, fuck! (shuts the door) Well, that's just great then! Sooner or later, the cops are gonna come by, see the dead body and think that we're massive serial killers!</p><p>
  <strong>Yakko: BUT WE ARE!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Awww, shit! There's literally no way explaining this anymore! My wife is going to kill me, I damaged her van and I spilled dad. Not to mention I just ran someone over! (Starts the car again)</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Wait, what are you doing?</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Gotta make sure she's dead! (as he was about to floor the pedal to drive the van but it won't move) What the hell?! (he floored the pedal again but the van still won't move)</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Oh, c'mon! <strong>JUST GIVE US A BREAK!</strong></p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> No! No! <strong>NO!</strong> C'mon, start! (he kept flooring the pedal again but the van still won't move)</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Squit, forget about running this bitch over again! Just get this van started and let's go!</p><p>
  <strong>Squit: IT WON'T! IT'S NOT MOVING!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Y'know what! Fuck it! Let's go and take hers!</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Are you fucking insane?!</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> We don't have a choice! We take her vehicle and get as far away from here as we can because we're obviously not getting home in this!</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>But what if that woman wakes up again?</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Yak, we already hit her with a fucking van, of course she's not getting up!</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (watching Squit still flooring the pedal) Squit! <strong>SQUIT, IT'S DEAD!</strong></p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>(stops flooring the pedal) Oh, for fuck's sake!</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>C'mon! (as he got out of the van) Let's go! C'mon, we can do this!</p><p>Pinky, Brain, Yakko and Wakko got out of the van.</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>I just wanna get out of here!</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Squit, c'mon!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> What about my girlfriend's van?</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Just leave it, it's okay!</p><p>Squit finally got out of the van. The gang were all walking towards the SUV.</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (as he saw her body missing and the SUV headlights had been turned off) Uhhh...guys, they went out! (gets) <strong>FUCK! THE HEADLIGHTS JUST WENT OUT AND HER BODY'S MISSING! RUN!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Squit: WHAT?!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Wait! I've got an idea. Guys, come back here! I need you all to help me move this van backward (Pinky, Yakko and Brain joined in the help Wakko move this van from where the SUV is) Squit, steer!</p><p><strong>Squit:</strong> Aight, I guess. (as he kept steering the wheel until the van moved back from where the SUV is)</p><p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Aight, stop! (Squit stopped steering and the others stopped pushing the van back)</p><p>They all got back in the van for safety.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> She's gone. She knows where we're at.</p><p>They all had a short silence. Suddenly, the woman in the SUV ran past them as she wasn't looking.</p><p><strong>Brain: </strong>Thank God! She didn't see us.</p><p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Jesus, Pinky! You nearly got us killed!</p><p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Well, if we hadn't taken like 10 minutes to talk about this situation and just do what I said then yes, we would have been on our way home by now!</p><p><strong>Yakko: </strong>We do need to take turns watching the road if someone driving a random car comes, so we could ask for help.</p><p><strong>Brain:</strong> Hell no! What if it's that woman again?</p><p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Well, there's a pretty good chance that there's nothing to be afraid of. We just have to keep calm and be cool.</p><p><strong>Squit: </strong>Well, too bad my dad is spilt everywhere.</p><p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Don't worry, man. I'll sort it out, no biggie.</p><p>They all sat in the van distress as Pinky was picking up the ashes from the floor and put it back in the urn. Will the trouble come back?</p><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4 coming soon.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Injured, One Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>5 mates are still trying to find their way back home without an insane lady trying to get them killed, but that doesn't end well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Major Character Injury! This chapter will soon get graphic and upsetting as it goes on. So beware.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 4: One Injured, One Kidnapped</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>(Warning: this chapter will get graphic and upsetting as it goes on. So beware.)</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>After this situation, Squit, Yakko, Wakko and Brain sat in the van while Pinky was picking up Squit's dad's ashes off the floor and putting it back in the urn.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Seriously, guys. We do need a survival plan.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Nah, I highly doubt it.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Well actually, Wak, without any food or water, we'll die in a day.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>I think we're going to be fine.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>How, Brain, how?! How in the hell are we going to be fine?!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>People will come looking for us.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Who?! Who tho? Your wife? Pinky's nephew?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (looks at the ashes) This looks like concrete.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>What the hell are you talking about?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(looks at the ashes again) Yeah, this looks like concrete. I shit you not, when my grandfather was cremated, his ashes looked like old, dry-ass, crusty seashells and this looks like concrete. (sniffs the ashes) Smells like it too.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Shut up. That's my dad you're talking about.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>My grandfather was cremated in his hometown in Japan which is in Setagaya. Where was your dad cremated?</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Not there, okay? I don't wanna talk about it right now. (started to get emotional and cry) Why is this happening to me? I hit a psychopath with my girlfriend's van. I spilled dad all over the floor. I made one mistake at first, but it keeps getting worse and worse. How can I explain this to my wife? How can I explain this to anybody? I don't think I deserve all this shit. (sniffs) Wakko, I'm sorry I pulled a prank on you. I was just doing this as a joke.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Nah, it's okay, man. Let's not worry about it right now.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> No! I'm sorry for playing jokes on you. I pulled you away too often and I didn't mean to. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you lately.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Like what?</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>I was about to leave you here and I told you just to run.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Actually, that was my fault. I started this idea of pranking you.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Nah, man! It's just a joke, don't worry about it. I forgive you.</p>
      <p>Wakko &amp; Yakko gave each other a hug.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Squit, is that all you're sorry about?</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>No. I'm sorry that I let people walk all over you. I'm also sorry that I lied to you about coming to Las Vegas with me. I told you I canceled our trip because I was spending time with my wife so you didn't come but I lied to you and went out with Yakko instead. I'm sorry I didn't invite all of you to come. I'm really sorry we didn't hang out like we used to.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Well, that kinda hurts but...apology accepted I guess.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Yeah, I guess you don't deserve everything I do to you.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Yeah, me too.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Well, at least we're together. (looks at the top of the hill) Hey, guys. I've got a great idea. We'll go up to the top of the hills and see if we can get enough signal for our phones.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Wait, you want us to walk outside when it's pitch black?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>We have a flashlight, don't we?</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>We'll go up to the top of the hills and see if we can get enough signal for our phones.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Yep, thanks, Brain, I think you've just said that already.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, a thrashing noise came out of nowhere which startled them.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>The hell was that? Did you just touch something?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Nah, I think it came from outside.</p>
      <p>Then, out of nowhere, the SUV drove back to where it was before. As it was parked, the woman in the SUV had her keys in her hand.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Fuck! She's back again!</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the SUV drove again and came closer to the van.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Nah, fuck it! <strong>RUN! </strong>(as he got out of the van and ran)</p>
      <p>The others also got out of the car and ran, they also struggled to move the branch away, as they finally moved them away, they continued to run and scream for their lives. The woman began to chase them through the branches. Suddenly, there was a short silence and the gang were nowhere to be seen.</p>
      <p>Out of nowhere, the sound of a gunshot was heard from a distance. Suddenly, Yakko came through the branches, went back in the van and hid, crying. The sound of a gunshot was heard again as he heard Wakko screaming. He then pulled out the first-aid kit from the floor and opened it up to get out the packet of sound of a gunshot was heard the third time as he heard Squit and Brain screaming. He then found a pair of scissors from the opened storage and snipped the packet open, Yakko then covered his scratches on his face with bandages. The sound of a gunshot was heard the fourth time. Yakko uses up all of the bandages for his face. He later cries again and hides. Then, Yakko slowly gets out of the car and runs out to see where the others are but soons as the sound of a gunshot is heard again, he runs back into the van, closes the car door, hides and cries again.</p>
      <p>But then, he saw a box of Powermate and then looked at the SUV. Yakko suddenly had an idea. He gets out the flashlight and turns it on. He then grabs the Powermate box, gets the air compressor out. He then gets the urn and empties out the ashes into a storage bag and closes it. Yakko gets out of the van and runs towards the SUV, he opens the fuel hole and sticks the small hose in there. He also opens up the van's fuel hole and sticks the other end of the fuel hole Yakko presses the button which says "reject gasoline" as he exchanges the gas from the SUV and into the van. He then ran inside the van, started the engine and drove towards the SUV. As the emergency gas calculator turns bright green and it says "<strong>TANK FULL</strong>", he then gets back out the van. He takes out the hose from the van's fuel hole, grabs the empty urn and shoves the hose in there until the urn is full of gasoline.</p>
      <p>After he slowly waited, another gunshot was heard again which scared him. Yakko then removes the hose from both the urn and the fuel hole of the SUV. He then closes the urn, gets the flashlight and the holes, runs back inside the van and closes the car door. another gunshot was heard again as he hides in the back of the trunk and cries. He then heard Pinky whine and scream as he was being strangled. Yakko later realizes that through the window of the trunk, he saw Pinky getting throttled by the woman outside.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>No, no, no, no, no! Get the fuck of me! (The woman began to punch and slap Pinky with anger as Pinky was screaming and crying) <strong>GET OFF MEEEEE!</strong></p>
      <p>
        <strong>Woman: I'M NOT STOPPING BECAUSE YOU APOLOGIZED! YOU SHIT ON MY CAR!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The woman grabs a toolbox and gets out a wrench and beats Pinky up with it, giving him a bloody nose and a black eye. Pinky's screaming and crying became worse.</p>
      <p><strong>Woman: OH SHUT UP! </strong>(as she later gets a nutcracker) <strong>OPEN UP! </strong>(the woman then yanks Pinky's tooth out harshfully with a nutcracker as Pinky was bleeding out of his mouth) <strong>YOU LIKE THAT?! HUH?!</strong></p>
      <p>She then drops the nutcracker, which was covered in blood and spit. She then picks up a screwdriver, bends Pinky over and sticks a screwdriver in his ass really forcefully as it begins to bleed from his rectum. Pinky suddenly stopped screaming and then grunted and whined in pain as he felt violated. The woman then grabs and sticks 3 more screwdrivers into Pinky's ass as he begins to bleed out more to the point where there's a small pool of blood on the road. Then, out of nowhere, Brain came back from the branches and saw Pinky.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Brain: PINKY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The woman then shoves Pinky away outside the road unconscious and chases after Brain.</p>
      <p>Yakko slowly stood up and saw Brain getting chased by the woman. Brain fell down and was captured by the woman as he was being held hostage. The woman shoves Brain in her SUV, closes the car door and drives off. Yakko quickly gets out of the trunk and sees Pinky, laying down in pain and covered in blood.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Holy tits! Pinky, you aight?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (sighed) Yep, perfect. Never been better. (then takes a screwdriver out of his ass as he screams in agony) <strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! </strong>(a dripple of blood streamed down on the floor) Great, now it looks like I had a period. (laughs nervously)</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (crys) Oh, dear God! I'm so sorry! (tries to help Pinky up)</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Don't touch me!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>(as he came back from the branches and towards Yakko and Pinky) <strong>GUYS! </strong>Thank God, I found ya and… (sees Pinky covered in blood) <strong>OH MY FUCKING GOD! </strong>The fuck happened to you?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Nothing, okay? I'm fine!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Pinky, you don't look fine to me, you need help! (turns to Yakko, who was crying) Yakko, where's your brother? (then looks back at Pinky) C'mon, Pinky. You need to stand up! (turns back to Yakko) <strong>YAKKO!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: I DON'T KNOW! </strong>All I know is Brain has been captured by this bitch, lord knows where Wakko is! (as he kept crying)</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>(as he helps Pinky to the van) Which way did the car go?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(points left) This way?</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Really? Why didn't you stop her?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> I was in the van, I was so scared! I'm so sorry.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>How the hell did all of this happened?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Don't worry about it, let's just go!</p>
      <p>Squit looked really concerned but went inside the van, closed the car door and started the van.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(comforts Pinky while crying) Pinky, I'm so sorry. You have to help him, Squit! Please. (coughs)</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(coughs up blood) Hey! Shut the fuck up, goddamnit! I'm gonna be fine.</p>
      <p>Squit made a u-turn and drove back on the main road, only to see Wakko running.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: WAK! </strong>(as it made Wakko stop and saw Squit, Yakko and Pinky in the van) Get your ass back in the van!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(as he went inside the van, only to see Pinky covered in blood and a screwdriver in his ass) Holy shit! Pinky, what happened?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>What does it look like?</p>
      <p>Squit continued driving on the main road.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Pinky, you're hurt.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>No! No, I'm not. Wakko, just leave it.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Dude, you're going in shock! C'mon, lift your legs up!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>No! Wakko, stop! (Wakko tries to lift Pinky's legs up) <strong>STOP IT! </strong>I'm fine, we have to rescue Brain! I don't want that basic bitch killing him!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>The hell is that smell? Do you have gas on you?</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> No! Not in the damn creek!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(as he picked up the urn, filled with gas) What the hell is this? Is this gas?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Don't spill that! (he gets a bottle of water and drinks it but then spits it out)</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>What's wrong with you?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Sorry, I didn't realize it had siphe in it.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Dude, are you sure you're gonna be okay?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Yeah, I'm fine! Quit worrying! We need to find Brain! Squit, why aren't you driving faster?!</p>
      <p>Squit pushed the pedal more further as the van was going faster.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Look, we're going to get him! Pinky, this is serious! You have to feet up, you're hurt! I'm trying to help you, okay?! (Pinky lifts his legs up as Wakko gets a bloody screwdriver out of his ass, Wakko was in absolute shock) Goddamn! (drops the screwdriver in disgust) Pinky, I'm so sorry! (Pinky looks at him with a death stare)</p>
      <p>Suddenly, there was a flashing light from the driving SUV on the road.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(he stood up quickly as he could and pointed) <strong>THERE HE IS! BRAIN, WE'RE COMING! KEEP GOING! </strong>(Squit tries to push him back, Pinky then saw Brain at the back of an SUV) <strong>BRAIN, WE'RE COMING! C'MON, SQUIT, DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>C'mon! Keep going, Squit! He's losing it!</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Squit: THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> <strong>NO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! SHE'S GONNA KILL HIM! BRAIN!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(as he finally snaps at Pinky and slaps him) <strong>WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! STOP IT! YOU'RE SCARING US!</strong></p>
      <p>Squit kept driving faster.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Squit, c'mon. Find her.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>I'm trying!</p>
      <p>As Squit kept driving, he then saw two roads going left and right.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Right or left?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Right!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Right?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Yea, I said right! Go right!</p>
      <p>Squit went right on the road while Pinky was sitting on his seat, looking depressed as Wakko comforts him.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Maybe, we should have turned left.</p>
      <p>Yakko: (lashes out on Wakko) <strong>WELL, MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP LISTENING TO CAPTAIN DUMBASS OVER HERE! IT'S NOT LIKE I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU OR ANYTHING!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> (getting angry) What's that supposed to mean?!</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Yakko: IT MEANS MAYBE YOU SHOULD FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TAG ALONG WITH!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(lashes back) <strong>YAK, BURN IN HELL, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU KNOW SQUIT CAN'T MAKE DECISIONS ON HIS OWN! HE'S DOING THE BEST HE COULD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, EH?! FUCK-ALL!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Squit: GUYS, KNOCK IT OFF! </strong>(turns back on the road and sees the SUV standing there) Look! (then stops the van)</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Why is she sitting there? Is she waiting on us again?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Wait! (looks closely to see what's inside the SUV) I think there's no one in there. I'll be right back! (gets out of the van)</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Pinky, get back in here! I don't think you should be walking!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (as he slowly walks towards the back of the SUV to see what's in the trunk, he then gasps and cries) Oh no!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> What is it? Is there something wrong?</p>
      <p>Squit and Yakko got out of the car and ran to the back of the SUV. Squit then opened the trunk as he and Yakko saw three dead bodies in there, which made Squit and Yakko throw up.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (panics and cries) <strong>OH MY FUCKING GOD! SQUIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHY ARE THEIR DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE?!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>I dunno! Maybe she's a serial killer! Maybe she killed them!</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Yakko: SQUIT, I AM SO SCARED! WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>But, what about Brain?!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Jesus, I thought she was mad because we damaged her car!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>But, what's in is for us?! We're getting outta here!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>We have to find Brain!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>We're not gonna find him by marching off the woods! And definitely not with some strange whore out there! There's no way we can find him at that point! WE'RE LEAVING!</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>I don't know how much longer I could take! (vomits again)</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(gets out of the van with a shovel, shoves a hand of a dead body inside the van) Ewww! Fuck, it's the whole family! One of them is a little boy!</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Yakko: WILL YOU QUIT TOUCHING IT?! DAMN!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Pinky: WE NEED TO FIND THAT UGLY, CRAP WHORE! AND SMASH HER FUCKING FACE IN! YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME! YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S GONNA DO TO BRAIN!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Squit: WELL, DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S DO TO US IF WE DON'T GET OUTTA HERE?! NO THANK YOU! I VALUE MY LIFE!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Quick, help me deflate her tires!</p>
      <p>Squit and Wakko helped Yakko trying to deflate the tires of the SUV.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> It's not doing anything, dude!</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot was heard out of nowhere.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: THAT'S IT! WE'RE GETTING OUTTA HERE, RIGHT NOW! </strong>(as he runs back into the van) <strong>C'MON, GET INSIDE! ONE OF YOU, TAKE PINKY!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(still crying) Brain!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Guys, think about it. Brain escaped through the window and that crazy bitch didn't realize.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>But we don't know that!</p>
      <p>Yakko got in the van while Wakko was helping Pinky up.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>C'mon!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>No! I'm not leaving him! You can't just leave him out there! No, I'm not going!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(drags Pinky by the tail) Dude, c'mon! Just get in! (then put him back in the van and shuts the car door)</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>No! Please! Don't make me go! (then sobs)</p>
      <p>Squit starts the van again and continues to drive ahead, looking for Brain. Pinky later calms down and Yakko and Wakko are just sitting there looking exhausted. Will they be able to find Brain anytime soon or will this nightmare come back again?</p>
      <p>
        <strong>TO BE CONTINUED…</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 5 coming soon.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Who Shot Ya?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Squit, Yakko, Wakko and Pinky were out in the woods looking for Brain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter contains some upsetting and emotional elements. But, thankfully no deaths.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 5: Who Shot Ya?</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>(Warning: This chapter contains some upsetting and emotional elements.)</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Squit kept driving towards the road while Yakko, Wakko and Pinky looked out through the window looking for Brain.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Do you see anything?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> No. Quick, gimme the flashlight. (Yakko hands the flashlight to Wakko, Wakko turns the flashlight on and opens the window, shouting out Brain's name whilst looking for him) <strong>BRAIN! BRAIN! BRAIN, C'MON!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: BRAIN! BRAIN!</strong> (coughs)</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>This flashlight sucks, I can't see anything!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>This isn't working! (coughs) We need to be out searching in the woods!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>I think he's inside the trunk where the dead bodies are and we just don't know abou-</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(interrupts Squit) We're not gonna talk about it, got it?!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Yeah, I don't think he's in this way. Turn around, go back the other way.</p>
      <p>Squit made a u-turn again and began to drive back.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>This is so fucked up, I was talking to Brain last night!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Dude, you've just talked to him like 10 minutes ago.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>No! He called me last night!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Wait, what for? (coughs)</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>He was asking me questions.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Dude, you didn't tell us about this?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> He didn't tell anyone, okay?! You don't always have to know anything! He was just...calling to ask me questions and wanted to know stuff. Gun stuff. (the others looked at Yakko concerningly) He was freaking out! (begins to sob) And he talked to me about how he wanted to end his life. (breaks down crying)</p>
      <p>Squit was confused about what Yakko was saying. Soon he drove past the SUV slowly as he saw the emptiness inside, he continued driving.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>The SUV's still empty? I'm worried.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(looks at Pinky) Pinky, are you okay, man? You've been quiet for the last couple of minutes.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>What? Oh, no! I'm fine. Just a taste of blood, broken teeth and multiple screwdrivers shoved up my ass, that's all. Now, I know what I taste like. Bitterness. (spits out a broken tooth) Another one bites the dust, am I right? (laughs nervously)</p>
      <p>Suddenly out of nowhere, the woman with a hammer on her hand came out of the branches as Squit and the others began to scream for their lives. The woman ran across to the van, jumped through the window and started attacking Yakko. Squit started swerving across the road uncontrollably, Wakko and Pinky began to push and hit the woman, who was attacking Yakko. The woman then stabs Wakko by the shoulder with the back of a hammer as Wakko yelps in pain. Wakko takes out the back of a hammer from his shoulder and throws it on the floor. Pinky begins strangling the woman. Squit then screams as the van is coming towards the tree, the van later crashes towards the tree, which makes the woman fly out of the van, Pinky gets hit by the back of the window, knocking him out unconscious and Squit getting blood on his eyes for unknown reason.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: OH SHIT! IT'S IN MY EYES! </strong>Can't see! Get it out!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>You guys okay?</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Squit: IT'S BURNING! IT'S BURNING!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>What the fuck? (sees the woman in front of the van, covered in blood) Shit! Where's Pinky? (sees Pinky on the floor, unconscious) Pinky. C'mon, get up. It's time to get up now. (then looks at Squit, who has blood in his eyes) Squit! (takes off his hat and hands it out to Squit) Here, borrow my hat. (Squit uses Wakko's hat to wipe the blood off his eyes, Wakko then turns to Pinky and shakes him) Pinky, c'mon! Wake up! (Pinky is still unconscious) Guys, I think he's knocked out! What should I do?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (stands up slowly, crying in shock) I knew she had it coming! (gets out of the van and faces towards the left) <strong>FUCKING DICK-DANGLING WHORE!</strong></p>
      <p>The gunshot came out of nowhere and aimed at Yakko as he fell down, screaming.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: YAKKO! </strong>(as he got out of the van as fast as he could)</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (as he woke up) <strong>WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Squit: WHERE'S YAKKO?!</strong> (as he saw Yakko on the ground) <strong>YAK!</strong></p>
      <p>Wakko: (as saw a woman with a shotgun on her hands) <strong>YOU BITCH!</strong> (picks up a big, random rock on the floor and throws it at her head, knocking her out) Yak! (he suddenly runs towards Yakko, who was bleeding from his stomach and then sobs softly) <strong>Oh God!</strong></p>
      <p>
        <strong>Woman: MY BABY! YOU MURDERED MY BABY!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: OH, FUCK OFF! </strong>(as he then lifts up Yakko, who was still screaming and crying in pain and puts him back into the van) <strong>C'MON, DRIVE! (shuts the car door)</strong></p>
      <p>Squit makes a u-turn once again and begins to drive off from this crazy woman.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(sees Yakko covered in blood) Fucking hell! What happened to him?!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> He's been shot!</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (cries in pain) Oh God! Wakko! I don't wanna die!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Don't worry, big bro! We're gonna get you some help! You're gonna be okay! Now, c'mon! Lie down! (as he lies Yakko down across the seats) Where's the flashlight?! Gimme the flashlight!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: Here! </strong>(as he hands Wakko the flashlight, which was on)</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Wak, I need to tell you something.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>What, buddy?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>I won't bother you...anymore. Please help me!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Oh, shit! He's losing it. Pinky! Hold this for a minute! (hands the flashlight to Pinky)</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Fine. (as he holds the flashlight towards Wakko and Yakko)</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Yakko, I need you to put your feet up.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Are we still looking for Brain?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Pinky, my bro has been shot right now! We need to worry about him, not Brain! (as he takes off Yakko's jacket and shirt to see the bullet lodged in his skin)</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well, we do have to stop the bleeding. It's very, very deep right now. You need to take out the bullet from the wound. (hands out a pair of tweezers to Wakko) Here, use this!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Thanks, man.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>I don't wanna die!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Yakko, c'mon! We have to stop the bleeding! (as he uses his tweezers to put out the bullet from his wound, Yakko then screams in pain) I need bandages! (looks at Pinky) <strong>PINKY!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>What?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: BANDAGES! </strong>(then turns to Yakko) C'mon, Yak! Talk to me! Talk to me! Please.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (looked through the first-aid kit as he saw an empty packet of bandages) Wak, there are no more fucking bandages!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Pinky, I need you to talk to Yakko! I need him talking, I need you to keep him awake.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Aight. (comes closer to Yakko) Yak! Yak! C'mon, stay awake! Do you remember the time you practised so hard on the lyrics for Yakko's World and you kept on failing but then you managed to get it right at the end?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(looking unimpressed) Wow. Really, dude, really? Is that the best you can come up with?</p>
      <p>Pinky: What? (then gets frustrated) <strong>OH FUCKING HELL, WAK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FUCKING SAY, YOU TALK TO HIM THEN!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Oh my God! What happened? Where am I bleeding? Where am I bleeding? (sees his bleeding wound in his stomach) Oh God! I don't wanna die!</p>
      <p>Wakko: Yak, you need to calm down!</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Yakko: I DON'T WANNA DIE!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(holds Yakko down) Shhh! Yakko, please calm down! We're gonna help you. (turns to Wakko) Any ideas?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> I've got one. Just stay right there, Yakko. Don't move.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>You have to stay there and I promise you, we're gonna get that crap whore for doing this. Okay?</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (as he saw Wakko getting out a lighter and a small piece of paper from his pocket) Wait, what are you doing?!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>I sorry, Yak, but I have to do this. (picks up a hammer and puts it in Yakko's mouth) Here, put your mouth on this. (Yakko begins to freak out and panic) I'm so sorry, bro. (as he then puts a piece of paper onto the wound, turns on his lighter and shoves a small fire on the paper across the wound, Yakko is screaming heavily) Shhh, it's almost over. Just, hold on. (gets a small bottle of whiskey out of his backpack) He needs a doctor.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>If you see one, just let me know!</p>
      <p>Wakko opens up a bottle of whiskey, drinks a bit and then pours a little bit onto Yakko's wound, which makes him scream again. Yakko then calms down but sees someone running to the van as he screams again. Squit pulled over as quickly as he could. The others saw a small man with a brown jacket as it looked like…</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Squit: BRAIN?!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Brain: GUYS!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: BRAIN!</strong> (as he got out of the van and hugged Brain, who was covered in blood, Squit and Wakko also got out of the van and hugged Brain) Brain, it's okay! It's me! It's Pinky! C'mon, let's get back in the van!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>(panicking) Get off me! I don't wanna go!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Dude, c'mon!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> I don't wanna go!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well, you have to! We've got bigger problems! (Pinky and the others proceed to lift Brain up and put him in the van, Brain tried to escape)</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(looks at Brain hugging Pinky) Brain, it's that you?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Guys, what's wrong with him?</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>(shaking unnervingly) I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Brain, you're not gonna die! Why is he keep saying that?!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>I think he's going in shock.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>What the fuck is that mean?!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>He's repeating stuff!</p>
      <p>Brain was about to look at Yakko but Pinky stopped him.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Don't look! Don't...fucking...look! Don't look! You'll go to hell if you look!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Pinky, what the hell happened to him?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>You don't wanna know! (as he's still hugging Brain, who's still in shock) Brain, I promise you, you're gonna hear the sounds of her face cracking when I smash her with a <strong>FUCKING BRICK!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(shivers) I feel cold.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Is there something we can cover my brother up with?</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Here, take my jacket!</p>
      <p>Squit takes his jacket off and gives it to Wakko, Wakko puts Squit's jacket around Yakko.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>(still shaking and panicking) Please, don't make me go to hell! Please! I don't wanna go to hell!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Brain, stop saying that! Okay? You're not going to hell. How do we fix him?!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Oh no. She ripped your pants.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Wakko, what do we do?</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Wakko: I DON'T KNOW!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Pinky: WAK, WE NEED TO BANDAGE HIM UP, HE'S BLEEDING!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Wakko: We don't have anything!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Here! Help me get this shirt off me! (Wakko helps Pinky take off his shirt as he wraps around Brain's deep cut on his back) Brain, look at me. We're gonna get you better.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>I think he's gonna need more medical help.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>It's fine! Stop touching it!</p>
      <p>Squit continues to drive on the road while Brain is slightly shaking uncontrollably. Yakko was sleeping. Wakko and Pinky were sitting on their seats silently.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>God, I've never seen so much blood in my entire life. Just like when I pushed a classmate off the monkeybars, who bullied me. When I was younger, there was a classmate, who bullied me throughout elementary school. I cried and cried until I reached my breaking point. During recess, I finally got revenge on that bully by kicking him off the monkeybars, fell over and smashed his head in. Then I got my teacher and I said to her that he just fell. And I haven't told anyone about this ever since, not even all of y'all. Now that I've told y'all...now you know. (he then smiled evilly)</p>
      <p>They all looked at Pinky concerningly, especially Brain.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Okay! Now it concerns me!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Who knows? (picks up a hammer)</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Pinky, what the hell are you doing now?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (comes closer to Squit, getting angrier) Squit, next time I see that bitch again, I won't hesitate to smash her <strong>FUCKING FACE IN!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Wrong, because you'll never gonna see her again!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Fine. (sits back down again) But if we do, I'll smash her <strong>FUCKING SKULL! </strong>And you know what I'm gonna do with that hammer, I'm gonna beat her with it. I'm gonna beat her with it until her <strong>CRAINIUM CRACKS AND I'M GONNA WATCH HER BRAINS LEAK OUT FROM HER FUCKING EYE SOCKETS! </strong>(pants in anger) <strong>THIS...MEANS...WAR!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(cries) It's all my fault. Guys, I'm so sorry that everything has happened. I'm such a fool! I got us lost in the woods. I said to take the shortcut and I wasn't even thinking straight. Everything happened because of me! (sobs emotionally) I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>That's not true.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>It is! I could never make it up to you. I could never give back what was taken.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Okay, we'll just keep taking this road and surely it'll take us somewhere like...a town...or...some place with people...and phones. We'll get help eventually. Sometime, we're gonna get outta this.</p>
      <p>Squit kept driving across the road. Pinky was holding a hammer with pure anger while Yakko was lying down, sobbing quietly. Wakko and Brain just sat there quietly. Will they find their way home?</p>
      <p>
        <strong>TO BE CONTINUED…</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 6 coming soon.</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revenge! (Ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finally saving Brain, this entire nightmare would thankfully end there right? Nope!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Some more emotional and graphic elements incoming! Again, beware! Plus, it's the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 6: Revenge!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>(Warning: Some mature and graphic elements incoming! Again, beware! Plus, it's the last chapter!)</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Squit and the others kept driving towards the road. Suddenly, a flashing light kept popping up from a distance.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Where the hell is that flashing light coming from?</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>What? (he then saw a flashing light coming closer as he freaked out) <strong>FUCK NO! IT'S HER! IT'S HER AGAIN!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>What?!</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Brain: WE GOTTA GO! WE GONNA GET OUTTA HERE! WE GONNA GO! SHE'S COMING FOR US! WE GOTTA GO!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Squit: WHAT?! WHAT ARE YA TALKING ABOUT?!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Brain: THE FLASHING LIGHT!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Squit: LIKE, I DON'T...I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Brain: WE'VE GOTTA GO, SHE'S COMING!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Pinky and Wakko held Brain from escaping.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: BRAIN, STOP IT!</strong> You have to quit fighting, okay? Stop!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Listen to me! It wasn't her, it was the streetlight!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> A streetlight?!</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Brain: NO! WOULD YOU IDIOTS JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?! SHE'S COMING! WE GOTTA GO!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: STOP IT! </strong>Motherfucker, would you calm down for once?!</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Brain: NO! NO, SHE'S COMING!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>We've already let the air outta her tires! She can't get us!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>No, we didn't! We barely let any out!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(looks at Squit in disgust) Dude, can't you tell I'm trying to calm someone over here?! Jeez!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>(struggling to escape) <strong>LET GO OF ME!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>You're gonna be alright! You're gonna be fine!</p>
      <p>Squit turns around as the flashing light is disappearing slowly.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>The hell are you doing?!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Turning around! The streetlights are the last things that I ever wanna see!</p>
      <p>Brain tries to break free by shoving Pinky and Wakko away and opens the door. Wakko pulls Brain and Pinky shuts the door. Brain then grabs the wheel and is blocking Squit's way.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: GOD! GET OFF! </strong>(while pushing Brain out of the way) <strong>GET OFF!</strong></p>
      <p>Suddenly, a thrashing noise came out of nowhere. Pinky and Wakko held Brain back, blocking him from getting up.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>What is that?!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Oh shit! I think it's a flat tire! Quick, stop the van! We have to fix it!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>(looks out of the window) Oh my god!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Stop the van! If you don't, you'll ruin the tire! We won't go any further.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>No! Don't get out of the van!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(looks at Brain) Well we have to get out of the van!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>We must never leave the van!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Stop it! You're just trying to jump out!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>No! We must never leave the van!</p>
      <p>Squit later drove into a metallic tunnel and stopped the van. He then got out. Pinky was also about to get out as well whilst holding a hammer.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>No! What are you doing?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Getting my revenge!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Pinky, you nincompoop! Do you have any idea what you're about to get into?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Sure. But...in addition to knocking this bitch out, I just have to do it!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>What the fuck, man?! Are you that stupid?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Brain, she shoved three screwdrivers up my ass!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Well what if she does it again?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>I'm gonna do the exact same thing to her and she can feel <strong>WHAT I FEEL!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>(grabs Pinky by the snout and to his level) Pinky, this is your life I'm talking about! If she gets you, she'll kill you! And if she kills you, you're dead! You will be ending up in the news with a news reporter announcing, "One of the beloved cast of Animaniacs was found in the woods, murdered by an insane bitch shoving her chainsaw up his ass!".</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Oh, c'mon! Like that ever gonna happen. Brain, don't forget she kidnapped you. I need to get revenge!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>(while outside) Fuck! Where's the spare?</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>It's at the back of the van. I'll get it. (pulls out a spare tire from the trunk and hands it to Squit, who was taking out the flat tire)</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> We need to get back in the van! It's not safe. She's coming!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>I don't have time for this! (gets out of the van and helps Squit)</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Pinky, would you just listen to me for once?!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(looks at Brain, angrily) Get out of the van! <strong>NOW! </strong>(then gets out of the van)</p>
      <p>Yakko then gets up slowly and proceeds to get out of the van while holding his wound.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Yak, you too as well?!</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>I'm sorry but I have to. (as he got out of the van, closed the car door and helps Squit lift the van up)</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Guys! C'mon! This is not safe!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Pinky, can you hurry up and help me lift that van up?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Jesus, Wak! You haven't given me a chance to find it!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Fuck, it's way too heavy to lift!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> (opens the car door which startled Brain) Brain, c'mon! Get outta the van! We can't handle your weight! (grabs Brain by the hand)</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>No! I'm not leaving!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Dude, it's okay. I'll stay with you if you get out.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Unhand me this instant! (proceeds to slap Wakko)</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(losing his temper) <strong>WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT AND GET OUT OF THE DAMN VAN!</strong></p>
      <p>
        <strong>Brain: NO!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Pinky, Yakko and Squit also helped Wakko try to pull Brain out of the car.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Get out, Brain! We don't have time for this! You have to get out of the van!</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Just get out already, Brain!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>(tries to slap and hit Squit and the others to break free) <strong>OW! WILL YOU ALL STOP THAT!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>No! You stop it! You're not making this easy by freaking out like this!</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>C'mon, Brain! I haven't got all da- (then turns to Wakko) <strong>WAK, LOOK OUT!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>What? (the woman in the SUV snatches Wakko by the hair and drives off while Wakko screams) <strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!</strong></p>
      <p>
        <strong>Yakko: WAK, NO!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Squit and the others got back in the van and chased the SUV through the big, long tunnel.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(looks at Wakko getting dragged on the ground) Don't worry, lil bro. We'll save you.</p>
      <p>Wakko was later dropped on the road as the SUV was driving off. Yakko, Pinky and Brain got out of the van to help Wakko up.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Guys! Hurry! (the woman got out of the SUV, ran to Squit, grabbed his hair and pulls him out of the window) <strong>AAAH! AAAAH! AAAAAAAH AAAAH!</strong></p>
      <p>Pinky ran to the woman but was later hit by the nose with her gun and fell down, giving him a bloody nose. Yakko and Brain went inside the van to look for something. The woman picked Pinky up, picked up the handcuffs, handcuffed Pinky's left hand up through the car handle. The woman then looked at Yakko, who was scared, Yakko looked at her back. The woman then pulled the triggers at Yakko, who started screaming and ran out of the van.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(who was banging through the window) <strong>YAKKO! PLEASE! UNLOCK THE DOOR!</strong></p>
      <p>The woman then looked at Brain, who was scared. The woman came closer to him, Brain moved back slowly.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (comes back to the van to call Brain through the window) Brain, c'mon! Get out!</p>
      <p>The woman then ran to Yakko and started attacking him and pulled him inside the van through the window. The woman started to beat Yakko with a gun while he was screaming, she then slowly looked behind the trunk, only to see Brain lying down with his eyes closed, pretending that he's dead.</p>
      <p><strong>Woman: </strong>(started to cry) I'm sorry, baby. We can work through this. We can work this out.</p>
      <p>Brain opened his eyes and screamed, he then attacked the woman by slapping and punching her. The woman then grabs the urn filled with gas and hits Brain with it, knocking him out clean.</p>
      <p>Then out of nowhere, Wakko jumps into the van and attacks the woman by strangling her. She later back punches him onto the floor, giving him a bloody nose. The woman then grabs a hammer and starts to bash Wakko's foot. Wakko then screams in pain and agony.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Woman: WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WAS IT ME?!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The woman continues to bash his foot, as his foot begins to bleed out. Wakko later passed out. The woman then drags Wakko out of the van, leaving him on the road outside.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Wakko! (crys in fear)</p>
      <p><strong>Woman: </strong>(gets back in the van, only to throttle Yakko) You better shut the fuck up, you understand me?! (then grabs the rope and ties Yakko buys the hands, she then grabs a seatbelt and starts tying him by the torso) Safety first! (laughs evilly)</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(who was still banging through the window) <strong>YAKKO, PLEASE! HELP ME! YAKKO, PLEASE! PLEASE! </strong>(screams)</p>
      <p>The woman then goes back into the SUV to get her toolbox and comes back into the van. Yakko was still panicking and crying.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> You can't do that! <strong>YOU CAN'T DO THAT!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Woman: </strong>(as she grabs her hookchain from the toolbox) You bitch! (Yakko then screams) I have tried to be nice! And I have tried to be understanding! And I will not...<strong>PUT UP YOUR BACKTALK ANY LONGER! </strong>(then stuffs her hookchain in Yakko's mouth) <strong>AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR ANY LONGER! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! IF I TELL YOU TALK, YOU DO IT! IF I TELL YOU SHIT, YOU'LL BE FUCKING QUIET! BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOW LIVING UNDER MY ROOF, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!</strong></p>
      <p>The woman then covers Yakko's mouth while grabbing her scotch tape. She then wraps it around Yakko's mouth and through the car seat.</p>
      <p><strong>Woman: </strong>Finally, no more backtalk! (Yakko cries and screams) The sound of pain is what I need. (laughs evilly)</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(who was still banging through the window) <strong>OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE! YAKKO, PLEASE UNLOCK THE DOOR!</strong></p>
      <p>
        <strong>Woman: UNLOCK IT YOURSELF!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The woman gets out of the van and goes after Pinky.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Pinky: NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO, PLEASE!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Then the woman began to attack Pinky as he screamed.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Woman: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The woman went back to her SUV.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: HELP!</strong> No, please! No! Yakko, help me! (he saw the woman get out her electric kit from the trunk as he began panicking) No! Don't you fucking dare! (the woman ran back to Pinky) No, stop it! <strong>GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING CUNT HEAD!</strong></p>
      <p>
        <strong>Woman: I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(then calms down) No, please! No. Somebody help me! (he saw the woman begin to open the front of the van as she put two wired crocodile switches on the working engine, she then came back to Pinky with the other end of the wires) <strong>GET AWAY FROM ME!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Woman:</strong> Are you ready to have some fun?</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Pinky: GET AWAY!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Woman: </strong>I heard that you little friend here wants to rule the world.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>That was just in the show! What the fuck are you on about?! (turns to Yakko, who has been tied up) Yakko, open the door! Open the door! <strong>OPEN THE DOOR!</strong></p>
      <p>
        <strong>Woman: BUT HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Open the door!</p>
      <p>The woman was about to electrocute Pinky, but Wakko came out of nowhere and ran to the woman as he was about to attack her but electrocuted him instead, knocking him out unconscious.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: NO!</strong> No, Wak! Please wake up.</p>
      <p>The woman then picks up Squit, who was panicking and crying.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Woman: GET UP!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Squit: LET GO OF ME!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The woman dropped him to the front of the van and ran back to the SUV once again. She grabbed a machete from the trunk and ran back to Squit. She then pulls out the wire from the engine and closes the front of the van. The woman then picks Squit up by the neck and places him in front of the van.</p>
      <p><strong>Woman: </strong>Are you afraid? <strong>BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE FUCKING AFRAID!</strong></p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>(cries) Please let me go! I don't wanna die like this!</p>
      <p><strong>Woman:</strong> <strong>YOU'RE GONNA BE THE DEATH...OF...ME! </strong>(she then cuts Squit's finger with a machete as Squit screams)</p>
      <p>Pinky then saw the woman's car keys on the floor next to his left foot. He quickly moves them further to where his chest is. He then stretches his hand to grab the keys. Once he finally grabbed it, he unlocked the handcuffs from his other hand as quickly as possible. He then picks up a hammer from inside the van.</p>
      <p>Meanwhile, the woman was cutting Squit's finger off with a machete, she then began to bite it off of him and spit it out while blood was dripping down her mouth. Squit then looks at his missing finger and screams in agony.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(gets furious) <strong>AYY, BITCH! </strong>(as he throws a hammer at the woman's head, she falls down screaming) <strong>GUYS! </strong>(as he went up to Yakko, untied him by the hands, mouth and torso)</p>
      <p>Squit got up and escaped.</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (as he got up and hugged Pinky, including Squit) Thank you very much!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>It's okay! It's okay! Calm down. (he turns angry and runs back to the front of the van to find that woman) <strong>YOU...ARE...SO...DEAD! </strong>(the woman had disappeared as there was nothing but her machete on the floor) Huh? <strong>WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA?!</strong></p>
      <p>He suddenly looked at the door, which was banging inside. He went slowly as the banging was getting louder and louder. Once he opened the car door, he saw a random, bloody, old woman, holding a knife laughing. Pinky stepped back and the old woman was slowly walking towards him. Pinky continued to walk back until he felt something on his back as he turned around and saw what could be. But there was nothing. Suddenly a flashing light appeared right in front of Pinky's eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked closely, the flashing light appeared again but it's only an outline of an insane woman. He rubbed his eyes again but didn't realize the old woman with a knife was walking closer to him. The flashing light appeared again as Pinky was getting frustrated and furious.</p>
      <p>Pinky: <strong>OH, FUCK THIS!</strong></p>
      <p>He raises the back of the hammer and stabs the flashing outline of the woman's neck which somehow flashes to the real woman, the same woman that tried to murder Squit and the gang. The old woman somehow fades away out of existence. The woman falls over with a back of a hammer in her back whilst bleeding out on the floor.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Guys! (looks at Squit and Yakko, who were hugging each other) Help me stab this bitch!</p>
      <p>Squit saw 3 screwdrivers on the floor. He picked them up and gave one to Yakko. Squit and Yakko went up to Pinky next to the dying woman. He also gave one to Pinky. Then Squit, Yakko and Pinky then took turns stabbing the woman in the chest. They kept going for nearly 2 minutes until the woman's eyes were closed and her life finally ended. Pinky then took the last stab, screamed and cried in anger until he calmed down. He then stabs her several times while crying in anger. Yakko and Squit pulled him away and hugged him. He then dropped the screwdriver.</p>
      <p>Brain and Wakko suddenly woke up from their concussion. Brain got out of the van and helped Wakko up. Then Brain and Wakko saw Pinky, Squit and Yakko standing next to the woman's dead body and walked closer to them.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>The hell happened?</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Wait, is that the killer?!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Holy shit! Is she dead?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(mumbled angrily) I fucking hope so.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> Jesus! Can we get outta here, please?! If I keep looking at it any longer, I might throw up again!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>But we can't just leave her here! What are we gonna do?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well... (as he pulled out a pack of matches from his pocket, pulled out a match and striked it on fire) There's only one way to find out. Everyone, stay back. (Squit and the others stood back, Pinky then prayed) Here lies, basic bitch.</p>
      <p>Pinky then drops the flaming match onto the dead body as it was on flames. Pinky then stood back as well. The rest of the gang watched the fire for more than 3 minutes.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>C'mon, guys. Let's go.</p>
      <p>The rest of the gang walked to the van, got back inside and sat where they were normally sitting earlier. Squit picked up the keys off the floor and started the van before having a last look at the dead body on fire. He then slowly drives out of the tunnel, leaving the burning dead body and the SUV.</p>
      <p>Yakko, Wakko, Pinky and Brain looked really exhausted until they heard some quiet laughter as it's coming from Squit, who was driving. This caused the others to laugh hysterically.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>That's the best night I've ever been to. That was hilarious!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Yeah, remember the time that the bitch shoved three screwdrivers up my ass? That was so dumb.</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Yeah, and she tried to smash my foot up with a rusty, old hammer! So lucky my foot is not broken, still hurts though when I bend it.</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Let's not forget that she thought I was dead and she started crying then I started attacking her! (laughs) That stupid bitch!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Oh, I know! What about the time that she was complaining that we killed her family. Bruv, we don't even know her family! Like, what are you on about?! (laughs hysterically)</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>And remember the time she shot me after I called her a "fucking dick-dangling whore"?! (laughs)</p>
      <p><strong>Brain: </strong>And let's not also forget the time that she made us take our clothes off and she made me piss all over our…</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Uhhh...guys!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>(stops laughing) What?</p>
      <p>Squit and the others then saw the exact same gas station that they went before as their jaws dropped. Squit then pulled over.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Wait, is that the same store?!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Fuck, no! Nah. It couldn't be.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Are you fucking serious?!</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>(starts to panic) Wait, you're telling me that we've just gone into a big circle this whole time?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Uhhh...I'll be right back. (gets out of the van)</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> Yeah, me too. (gets out of the van as well)</p>
      <p>Pinky slowly walks into the store and goes inside as Yakko is following him. 5 second later, Pinky ran out of the store before Yakko got to see what's inside but later ran with him. Pinky and Yakko got back in the van and shut the car door.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>What happened? What's wrong?</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(as he was shocked) They're dead! They're fucking dead! I think this crazy bitch killed everyone inside! The clerk, the old man at the counter, they're all dead!</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (starts to panic) Oh god! I'm freaking out! I just saw blood everywhere!</p>
      <p><strong>Brain:</strong> You're not fucking serious?!</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Well, damn straight, I'm fucking serious!</p>
      <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (bangs the seat in anger) <strong>I...FUCKING...HATE...THIS!</strong> (starts to cry) Squit, please! Let's just get outta here!</p>
      <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Jesus!</p>
      <p><strong>Wakko:</strong> Well, we do need to get to the hospital first, we're kinda injured here!</p>
      <p>Squit drives away from the gas station and rides off on the road.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> We're back to shit again! (claps in anger) Great! That's just what I needed! Fucking hell.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>Okay! No need to worry. We're just gonna keep going that way. At least we know where we are now.</p>
      <p><strong>Pinky: YEAH! LOST! </strong>Still!</p>
      <p>They all sat in the van quietly while Squit was driving until Pinky threw up on the floor.</p>
      <p><strong>Squit: </strong>(looks at Pinky) Hey! Don't fuck up my wife's van. (turns back on the road)</p>
      <p>Squit continued driving as the others sat quietly, looking exhausted. The scene later cuts to Squit looking at the road while driving. Then the last scene cuts to the sign that says "Highway to Burbank. Go there!".</p>
      <p>
        <strong>THE END!</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Hope y'all enjoyed my AU fanfic! It took me SO long to do! It took me about over a week just to get this fanfic so I would appreciate it if you leave me some fanart about this fanfic or some favorites at least. I'm not asking a lot here but it would be nice at least. Anyways, hope you lot enjoyed this very much. I'll also wish this motherfucking COVID-19 lockdown would go away hopefully next year. I love y'all. Thx very much! See ya next time! Peace.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>XXXX</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Revenge! (Alternative/Extended Ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes, I've made an alternative ending of this. I'm just giving y'all a choice of which ending you love the most.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Graphic &amp; mature content at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>Chapter 6.5: Revenge! (Alternative/Extended Ending)</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>(Warning: Graphic &amp; mature content at the end.)</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p><strong>Squit: </strong>At least we know where we are now.</p>
    <p><strong>Pinky: YEAH! LOST!</strong> Still!</p>
    <p>They all sat in the van quietly while Squit was driving until Pinky threw up on the floor.</p>
    <p><strong>Squit:</strong> (looks at Pinky) Hey! Don't fuck up my wife's van. (turns back on the road)</p>
    <p>Squit continued driving as the others sat quietly, looking exhausted. The scene later cuts to Squit looking at the road while driving. Then the last scene cuts to the sign that says "Highway to Burbank. Go there!".</p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>The next day…</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>This morning, Pinky walked across the Hollywood Blvd and headed towards the cafe, which is called Death By Caffeine. He went inside and saw Yakko, Wakko, Brain and Squit sitting on the table.</p>
    <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>Hey guys! Wattup?</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Yakko, Wakko, Brain and Squit: PINKY!</strong>
    </p>
    <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (as he sat down next to them) How are ya doing?</p>
    <p><strong>Brain: </strong>Oh nothing. Just relaxing.</p>
    <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>Yeah, just my foot kinda hurts tho. Can't believe I have to walk with a walking stick until it recovers for 2 weeks, which sucks.</p>
    <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Well, how's your food now?</p>
    <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>(moves his left foot, which is covered in stitches) Yep, still fine.</p>
    <p>Yakko was eating 5 sandwiches a little too fast.</p>
    <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Woah, dude. Be careful. Remember, you're still recovering from a wound in your stomach.</p>
    <p><strong>Yakko: </strong>Well, I can't help it. Plus, I'm starving. (continues eating)</p>
    <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (as he rolled his eyes and then turned to Squit, who looked slightly depressed) What's wrong?</p>
    <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Oh, nothing. It's just...about what happened last night.</p>
    <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> Nah. Dude, would you forget about what happened last night already?! Jeez!</p>
    <p>Squit sadly turned away from Pinky.</p>
    <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(sighed) Yeah. About your wife's van… Did she forgive you for this?</p>
    <p><strong>Squit:</strong> Oh, yeah. Kind of. She was quite pissed when I came home to explain to her. But at least I'm getting her van fixed. (as he smiled a little)</p>
    <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> C'mon, man. That insane son of a bitch is already dead, anyway. Things will get better and better.</p>
    <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> I actually do agree here.</p>
    <p><strong>Squit: </strong>(as he made a bigger smile) Well...thanks, guys! I really appreciate it.</p>
    <p>Suddenly, the news appeared on the flat screen TV, which interrupted their conversation.</p>
    <p><strong>Announcer, on TV: </strong>Good morning, America. This is Ade Hammocks. There's misleading breaking news about what happened last night. (they show the picture of a tunnel, which had a dead body and the SUV inside) The dead body was found in the tunnel of the forest called The Eyes, which is one of the major forests in north California. It was in flames, the SUV was left out and a few weapons were left out, such as a machete and three screwdrivers, which were all covered in blood. Then at 5:00am in the morning, the dead body and the SUV were gone, especially the weapons as well. Both the detectives and inspectors haven't investigated all of this yet as it is an absolute mystery.</p>
    <p>Squit and the others were all shocked and surprised about what happened in the news.</p>
    <p><strong>Pinky: </strong>(in shock) Wait...the body fucking disappeared?!</p>
    <p><strong>Yakko:</strong> (frightened) And the SUV as well?</p>
    <p><strong>Squit:</strong> (confused &amp; worried) No! It doesn't make any sense! She was already dead!</p>
    <p><strong>Wakko: </strong>I have no idea.</p>
    <p><strong>Brain:</strong> (scared) Nah, for real, I'm so fucking scared!</p>
    <p><strong>Pinky:</strong> (panicking uncontrollably) Wait...so the body's missing. (gasped) So...that...means…</p>
    <p>Suddenly, they heard an engine from outside getting louder and louder. They looked through the window from outside and out of nowhere, the same SUV from the forest was coming towards them in a cafe fast. As it was coming towards them, they were about to make a run for it. But the glass was shattered as the SUV destroyed the window. Squit's back was crushed by the wheels of the SUV. The SUV crushed Yakko's face into bloody, mushed-up flesh as his brains were shown. One of the broken glass from the window decapitated Wakko in the head as blood was spraying from Wakko's neck, Wakko suddenly fell down dead. Few of the broken glasses stabbed Brain in the chest as Brain fell down, bleeding to death. And finally Pinky got shoved through the walls so hard, he's cranium cracks, he suddenly fell down to his death, losing a few of his teeth and bled from his mouth. Thus ending their lives finally.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>THE END!</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>Which ending do you love the best? Hope y'all enjoyed my AU fanfic! Thank y'all very much. Peace.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>XXXX</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>